


Pretending At It

by Monna99



Series: Shot in the Dark [1]
Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're no longer superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending At It

Rorschach isn’t crazy. In the world they live if a man can be thought sane he’s anything but. Who could maintain sanity in the face of depravity, desecration, and impending human extinction? 

No. Rorschach isn’t crazy. He is a product of the times like they all are. If anything, Dan sometimes wonders if he isn’t the one who is missing something. All the others seem to have things so well figured out – break some bones, get the info, kill the criminals. Easy. 

Not so easy for Nite Owl. Especially not on nights like this one.

Rorschach grunts as he hefts the weight and makes one final shove to pitch the body out of the window. He turns in time to see the moue of distaste that twists Dan’s lips. “What?” he asks gruffly. Only it isn’t gruff, it’s just Rorschach. Most people tend not to understand that. Or maybe – as he’s begun to slowly realize – it is Rorschach, only Rorschach is different with him. Not so gruff.

“Nothing,” he answers, turning away and heading back to Archie. “We’re done for tonight.”

He feels, more than sees, the masked man sidle next to him. “They’re scum, Daniel. It’s what they deserve for hurting innocents.”

Dan’s lips twitch but it can’t be properly called a smile. “I’m surprised you still believe innocents exist.”

“Wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t,” the smaller man responds, hunching his shoulders and lowering his head. It’s what he does when Dan says something that stings him. 

He sighs, glad when they board Archie, shutting out the night behind them. “Sorry.”

Rorschach nods jerkily.


End file.
